Church Girl
by GoldenKeeper2567
Summary: River is praying in her church when she meets a man who seems like he needs help. Little does she know that he will turn her world and her faith upside down. Co-Authored by giddyfan, picture made by me!


**I'm back and with a new piece! This is, as I'm sure your aware, a collaborative with the ever so amazing giddyfan! I know that I still need to update my other stories, but I couldn't resist doing this with her. SO please enjoy the first chapter of... Church Girl!**

**Also, I don't own anything Supernatural related! I don't even own this OC (Rachel Tantum)! That belongs to giddyfan... now I'm going to go and crawl into a corner and cry myself to sleep for the reason I don't own this... and school is starting up soon... why must the world be so cruel?**

* * *

River is in the church praying and she hears the door open behind her. Being respectful she doesn't turn to look as she hears the person's shoes click with the floor. They come close but go into a row that she assumes is a few behind her. River finish her prayer and make the sign of the cross. Sitting back she turns to see a skinny man around her age in a suit and trench coat. The man is attractive with his dark hair and piercing blue eyes. It is the opposite of her blonde hair and hazel eyes. The man looks at River with a curious face.

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?" River asks looking away.

"No," the man answers. River looks up and smiles at him. He smiles back and she moves so that she is only one row in front of him. This is so that they can talk to each other more comfortably.

"What's your name?" River asks the man curious. She felt at ease with this mysterious stranger.

He hesitates and then replies, "Castiel."

"My name is River," River introduces herself.

"You believe in God?" Castiel inquires.

"I do. You don't?" she question wondering why he is in the church.

"I don't know what I believe anymore. I have been searching for God but haven't found him yet," Castiel answers. River sees his struggles in his expression on his face.

"You're doubting God. It happens to me sometimes," River comments truthfully.

"What do you do when you doubt God?" Castiel wonders.

"Actually I don't come here to search for him. I come here when I am most confident with god so I can be with him. When I doubt god I think of my father. He's gone now but he had the best relationship with God. He barely went to church and I never actually saw him pray but he had a great relationship with God," River tells him.

"I don't have anyone in my life like that," Castiel states.

"Not a lot of people do. You can always think about this conversation though," she jokes. Castiel smiles at me then seems to consider something.

"What if I told you there were angels walking among humans on earth," Castiel proposes. River thinks for a minute.

"I would believe you," she concludes.

"What if I told you I was an angel?" Castiel asks. River looks at him in confusion.

"I would ask you to prove it," she replies skeptically. The man in front of her disappears and then she feels someone tap her on the shoulder from behind. River turns around and Castiel is right there.

"Whoa," she exclaims. River stares at him for a few seconds.

"Come on you have to tell me more," she says and stands up. River takes Castiel's hand and pull him along. He could have stopped her if he wanted to but he didn't want to. They walk through the park in town while Castiel tells her everything. He tells her of angels, the apocalypse, and the Winchesters trying to save the world. It amazes her how much of it is similar to the bible and how much of it isn't. She actually laughs at a lot of the things that he tells her. When Castiel smiles River can't help but smile back. River purposely picked this park because going through it leads to her house. When they get there they stop on her front porch.

"Is this your house?" Castiel asks. River looks up at the small house. It is nothing special but it is hers with the neutral colors on the outside like white, black, brown and so on.

"Yeah it is," she answers him. "I have a question. Why are you telling me this?" River inquires. Castiel thinks for a moment.

"I don't know. Your easy to talk to," Castiel remarks. River smiles and almost blushes at him. Implosively, she stands on her tip toes and kisses Castiel. He hesitates at first but after a moment kisses her back. A phone chooses that moment to ring. River backs away and Castiel reaches into his pocket.

"Hello," he answers the phone. "Yes, where are you?" Castiel asks the other person. River waits patiently. "I'll be right there," Castiel declares and hangs up the phone.

"The Winchester's?" River guesses.

"Yes they need me," Castiel confirms. She grabs his phone out of his hand.

"You better call me and visit me soon. I don't know what this relationship is but I would like to find out," River says as she puts her number into his phone. When River gives him back his phone he puts it in his pocket.

"Goodbye River," Castiel states.

"Goodbye Castiel," River conveys. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and goes inside. River closes her eyes and takes a few deep breathes before going on with her day. Later that day as River was getting dinner ready for herself she thought about her encounter with Castiel. A realization dawned on her.

"I kissed an angel. I think I have a crush on an angel and it has nothing to do with the fact he is an angel," she says out loud. It was true. When she thought of Castiel she thought of his smile, the fact that he didn't know when he was being funny, and his cute boyish looks.

After dinner, River goes on the internet and finds out that relationships between angels and humans are forbidden. River thinks about this but dismisses it. If God has a problem with her and Castiel having a relationship he can come and tell her himself. She can't wait till he comes back or calls because she want to start this unique relationship between an angel and a church girl.

* * *

**This chapter was written by giddyfan, not the both of us. So in the future the chapters will look slightly different since I will also be writing this! **

**I'm not entirely sure of what to say since this is my first collaborative... **

**SOOOO! Please review! I would love to hear what you think of this, good or bad. Remember to go visit and/or follow giddyfan. She's an amazing writer. **

**Keep writing and reading, **

**Yours truly, **

**Little Dragon/GoldenKeeper**


End file.
